The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures: Secret of the Living Volcano
The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures: Secret of the Living Volcano is a computer game released on June 29, 1999. Plot The ClueFinders embark on an oceanic expedition aboard a ship captained by Leslie's grandpa, Captain Clark. While searching the sea floor in a submarine, Joni and Santiago come across a sunken ship. Inside the ship are mysterious stone tablets with carvings on them. Joni and Santiago return to Captain Clark's ship and show him the tablets they found. Santiago thinks they may be a clue to why so many ships have been disappearing in the area. One of the ship's crew calls out to Captain Clark the ship is approaching an island. Captain Clark remarks the island isn't on any of his charts. Suddenly, a tsunami approaches the ship, threatening to capsize it. Later, Santiago and Joni wake up on the island's shore, isolated from the rest of the ship's passengers. As they try to comprehend what happened, a quake goes through the island. Santiago realizes that they are next to an active volcano that is going to erupt soon. Leslie and Owen contact Santiago and Joni with the video phone, and explain that they are trapped in an underground chamber somewhere, where there are thousands of the same kind of artifacts Joni and Santiago retrieved earlier. Joni and Santiago set out to explore the island and find Owen, Leslie, and the rest of ship's passengers. As Santiago and Joni start exploring, they meet several island residents who all claim that the island is alive. For centuries, no one has been able to leave the island. Many of the villagers were descended from people who shipwrecked on the island during the time of the Revolutionary War, and still dress and talk as people did in that time. Every time the islanders tried to leave in boats, they were mysteriously pushed back by the waves, and since they were cut off from the rest of the world, they had no way to call for help. Furthermore, people on the island have been steadily disappearing, seemingly swallowed up by holes in the ground that move on their own. The ClueFinders discover that the key to solving the island's mystery could lie in the CrypTiles, artifacts with strange writing scattered throughout the island. The CrypTiles are needed to complete challenges near the top and bottom of the island. After Joni and Santiago complete the challenges near the top and bottom of island, they are transported inside the volcano. They fall down a passageway into a chamber where they reunite with Owen and Leslie. Suddenly they hear a loud sound, and a strange creature with a green hand tries to grab them. They quickly run in different directions. Leslie, Owen, and LapTrap end up in a chamber with a large chasm. Joni and Santiago end up in a strange room with a lot of containers filled with a green, jelly-like substance. They are startled when they suddenly see Captain Clark in one of the spheres. Joni and Santiago get trapped inside one of the spheres themselves, and as they look around, they realize that many of the spheres contain people who got trapped on the island. They are all perfectly still and staring straight ahead, as if locked in some form of stasis. Joni and Santiago alert Owen, Leslie, and LapTrap as to what's going on, when they suddenly an ominous, beast-like shrieking sound. Meanwhile, at Owen and Leslie's location, Owen comes to the conclusion that they are actually on a spaceship. A robotic face on a wall starts speaking to them, and informs them that they must create a bridge sequence in order to access the first biosphere containment tank. Leslie and Owen discover that aliens have secretly been using the island to trap and contain various species of animals, and humans, for the purpose of raising them on their planet. The aliens wish to harvest human brains for sustenance, since human brains are considered a fine delicacy on their planet. Leslie and Owen find a way to release the specimens using using the computer guarding to them to simulate a predator-prey relationship that would allow the species to thrive on the aliens' planet. After Owen and Leslie release all of the specimens, including the people who were captured, the aliens finally catch up to them and attempt to seize them. All of the people flee into a nearby room and close the door. The ClueFinders find themselves looking at a control panel with four large buttons. Leslie advises not to push them, since they have no idea what the consequence will be, but Owen points out that they have nothing to lose. One by one, they each push the button in front of them, which cause different effects to the island. One of them initiates a launch sequence, and another causes a door to open up to the sea outside. One of the islanders that they met prior arrives at the door in a ship, presumably Captain Clark's after it was patched up, and all of the people quickly get on board. Leslie was the last to push a button, which initiates a tsunami sequence. As they all escape on the ship, a giant wave from the tsunami pushes them far out to sea, just as the volcano on the island erupts, and the entire island breaks apart and sinks into the sea. For a moment, the water is entirely still as the ClueFinders look on in wonder. Then, a gigantic spaceship shaped like the island emerges from the water, and in a flash, it zooms away. Joni remarks that no one will believe what happened, but Santiago insists that they will, since they should still have a couple of CrypTiles left in Joni's backpack. However, when they look at Joni's backpack, the bottom is completely torn. Leslie wonders where the last CrypTiles went, and Captain Clark replies that they are somewhere out there, in the depths of the ocean. Characters *Joni Savage *Santiago Rivera *Leslie Clark *Owen Lam *LapTrap *Captain Clark *Chicken Man *The Great CrypTile Thief *Charlotte No-Haira *Tube *The Lab5 *The Big Face *The Big Fish *Tobor *Eco Voices *Becca Barnes - Charlotte No-Haira *Jackie Brambles - Lab5 *Wally Fields - Tube, The Big Fish *Keoni Asia Gist - Leslie Clark *Brian Gregory - Owen Lam *Les Hedger - LapTrap *Roger L. Jackson - The Big Face *Duane Lawrence - Captain Clark *Chrissie McCarron - Joni Savage *Terry McGovern - Chicken Man, The Great CrypTile Thief *Jon Olsen - Eco *Clayton Stroope - Santiago Rivera Activities Math *Shark Crossing **Gameplay: Create a bridge to cross over shark-infested waters. **Skill(s) Taught: Arithmetic **Items Earned: None *Sulfur River **Gameplay: Create a bridge to cross over boiling sulfur. **Skill(s) Taught: Geometry **Items Earned: None *Faces Within the Face **Gameplay: Transform CrypTiles and use them to fill up all of the empty slots. **Skill(s) Taught: Math functions **Items Earned: None *Tube Cavern **Gameplay: Rearrange the tube segments so that there are three equal to the length of the leftmost one. **Skill(s) Taught: Fractions **Items Earned: Jade CrypTiles Language Arts *Spelling Catwalks **Gameplay: Create a bridge across the chasm using the letter tablets. **Skill(s) Taught: Spelling **Items Earned: None *CrypTile Stories **Gameplay: Organize the CrypTiles to create a coherent story. **Skill(s) Taught: Reading comprehension **Items Earned: Silver CrypTiles *Fish Within the Fish **Gameplay: Transform CrypTiles and use them to fill up all of the empty slots. **Skill(s) Taught: Word transformations **Items Earned: None Geography *Poison Garden **Gameplay: Use the map to locate hidden CrypTiles **Skill(s) Taught: Map reading **Items Earned: Gold CrypTiles Science *In the Minisub **Gameplay: Build eletrical circuits to repair the minisub. **Skill(s) Taught: Electrical circuits **Items Earned: Turquoise CrypTiles *Biosphere Chamber **Gameplay: Create predator-prey simulations to free specimens. **Skill(s) Taught: Ecology **Items Earned: None Trivia *Many of the animations for Joni and Santiago in this game were reused from ''The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures: Mystery of Mathra'', ''especially during gameplay. *For the first time, the cutscenes have a different but slightly more realistic animation style than in ''The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures and The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures. *The two CrypTiles lost at the end of the game are revealed to be floating across the sea, and are also the options to "Play Again" or "Quit". *The video phone that previously appeared in its debut in The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures ''was redesigned for the first time and has kept that design in all later games it appeared in. *The the game's cover artwork, Owen is shown wearing a scuba suit along with Joni and Santiago. However, in the game he never did due to him and Leslie being trapped inside the Island. *In the cover artwork, the secondary color for Joni's and Santiago's black scuba suits (as well as Owen who never actually wore it in the game) is yellow. In the game, it's red for Joni and blue for Santiago. *During the cutscene where Joni and Santiago are inside the Living Island and in the final chamber that's green, Santiago's video phone has the original plainer design from ''The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures despite being redesigned. *The beach's surface from the cutscenes appears to be sandy, but during gameplay it appears to be solid and rocky. *On the map screen, some of the locations are out of place and do not correspond to the directions that Joni, Santiago, and LapTrap travel to. *This is also the first game where Joni is seen without her glasses, and it happens just after the ClueFinders cross the sulfur bridge. *This is the first game used by the 1999 updated ClueFinders logo, and not the 1997 to 1998 logo. *This is the first game was used by A.D.A.P.T. Learning Technology. Gallery Screenshots 5G title screen.png|The title screen Bandicam 2019-12-01 13-18-53-507.jpg|The UK title screen 5G sign in.png|The sign-in screen Living island map.png|LapTrap's map of the Living Island living island beach.png|The beach sulfur river.png|Sulfur River village entrance.png|The entrance to the village rainy area.png|Charlotte No-Haira's residence cryptile stories.png|CrypTile Stories poison garden.png|Poison Garden outside faces within the face.png|Outside the Faces Within the Face faces within the face.png|The Faces within the Face shark crossing.png|Shark Crossing at the minisub.png|Outside the Mini-Sub inside the minisub.png|In the Minisub tube cavern.png|Tube Cavern underwater cryptile wall.png|An exposed wall of CrypTiles fish entrance.png|Outside the Fish Within the Fish fish within the fish.png|The Fish Within the Fish spelling catwalks.png|Spelling Catwalks biosphere chamber.png|Biosphere Chamber 5G end screen.png|The end screen Other 5g demo img.png|Demo image Cf 5g prototype cover.png|Prototype cover 5g uk cover.jpg|UK cover Category:Games Category:Grade-based games Category:The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures Category:Games released in 1999 Category:Math Category:Language arts Category:Science Category:Geography Category:5th Grade